Night Off
by ms reads-alot
Summary: Ziva and Mcgee start a relationship but will the team accept that.


_**I do not own NCIS!!!!!**_

_**Night OFF!**_

_It was a cruel and rainy was perfect for the NCIS teams day for Mcgee. He was in the office upgrating his computer and checking up on some things. While Mcgee started to get up and go to the elevator, Ziva came out of the elevator."Mcgee? What are you doing here?"She asked." I was just checkin up on some things. What about you? I thought you had a date."" I did, he didn't show up.""What!"He yelled.""Yes, he didn't show up."Ziva responded."Then he is an idiot, and by the way you look beautiful,I don't understand why someone would stand you up." Ziva smiled. " Thank you Mcgee,thats very sweet of you really like my outfit?"She was wearing a red dress that came just above her knees,and it had spagetti shraps." Yes, I I would really be intreged if you would let me take you out to dinner."" I would love to go out to dinner with you Mcgee.""Great, and please call me Tim.""Okay,Tim. Just let me get somthing out of my desk." She walked over to her desk and grabbed her cell watched her as she walked. Her long, tan, and beautiful legs coming towards him. " You ready?" Mcgee asked." I am, lead the way Tim." _

_Once they got to the restraunt, it was packed. " I don't think that there is anyroom for us Tim" Ziva said." Oh yes there is." Just then a fat, short, middle aged man walked up to them." Timothy, my dear boy, how are you?" He said. " Just fine Mike. How are you?" " Well, very well my boy. And who is this lovley lady?" Ziva blushed. " This Mike, is my dear friend Ziva. " Ziva blushed again." I guess you will need your table tonight then my friend." Mike said." I will." Mcgee said. Mike said nothing more. Just grabbed two menus and led them towards a table. " Come." Mcgee said as he grabbed Ziva's hand and followed they arrived at a small, but big room, that had a table with two lighted candles and a bottle of looked at Mcgee kinda strangly. But he just squeezed her hand in led Ziva and Mcgee into the room, where Mcgee sat Ziva in her seat first then himself. Mike sat the menus on the table and then left, but closed the doors that led to the room. So Mcgee and Ziva were alone. " Mcgee, this is......... is so... amazing. I don't ever think i've ever had a date like this."" Had? The dates not over, so come on, what do you want to eat.?" Ziva chuckled a little bit, and then finally decided she wanted to eat a nice chicken saled,Mcgee had the same they finished dinner, they talked for awile then they decided to over to Ziva's place._

_At Ziva's place there was a buzz. Mcgee and Ziva were on the couch, telling each other their fantasys." Come on Ziva, tell me." Mcgee begged. " No, you might get freaked out."Come on Ziva, don't be shy,or ashamed about what you me, i'm here." He said as he grabbed her hand and squezed smiled." fantasy is kinda of corny though." Thats alright, is your fantasy Ziva.""Well in my fantasy, the guy treats me like i'm a delicate flower, and he makes me feel like a princess. He'll take me out to casual dinner, mabye jus to get a burger, we would sit next to each other and cuddle. Then he would start feading me french fries. And I would laugh and he would start kissing my he would have to go to the bathroom, and he goes,and while he's gone this guy comes and hits on me. When I would tell him to shove off he would grab my wrist hard, and then he comes back from the bathroom and see's the guy hurting me, so he grabs the guy and hits him so hard that he would be knocked out.I mean I know I can handle myself, but it would be nice if a man would be my night in shining armour for once. So after that ,my man takes me back his place and we sit on the couch just enjoying each others company. Then he would kiss me, caress me, and make feel so safe. Then we would get caught in the moment and then we would make love, then well, we would make more love and then we would get kinda rough."She blushed." Wow." Mcgee said." I know." Mcgee stared at her and then suddenly out of nowhere Ziva kissed kissed back and when things started to get a little wild so Mcgee pulled away. Both were breathing hard. " Tim" " Yes Ziva." Your the man in my fantasy." Then Mcgee kissed Ziva. And the make-out session began. Around 12:00 in the morning. Ziva and Mcgee kissed good night and Ziva went home. And Mcgee promised himself, that he would make Ziva's fantasy, come true._


End file.
